Stop The World
by Kykura
Summary: A song Ren sings to his love . . .


Stop The World  
  
This fic is based upon two things, Shaman King and a song by the Goo Goo Dolls called Stop The World.  
  
~*~  
  
Tao Ren lie in his bed and let out a heavy sigh. He was tired, but somehow he couldn't fall asleep. In all the years he had spent with his friends he had just begun to open up and learn to be kind. One in particular had brought a feeling upon him that he had never felt; love. Ren smiled at the very thought of it. He began to whisper a song that had suddenly popped into his mind.  
  
'You need someone to hold you  
  
You need something you ain't been gettin'  
  
Yeah I can be the one  
  
to tell you what to do, but it don't mean nothin'  
  
And you're holding on forever  
  
But that something just ain't true'  
  
He turned on his side and rolled over. He sat up, and looked to his bedroom window. All was dark outside, and still. Ren liked to be still, but at times he needed to talk, to let out all his preserved emotions.  
  
'I'm just like you  
  
And I know  
  
It's what I do  
  
Here I go' he continued to murmur the song.  
  
Come to think of it, where did he learn this song? Ren looked very puzzled with his frown and lowered eyebrows. He let out a low chuckle. Now he had remembered. Twas Horohoro, the blue-haired boy loved this band. He'd turned on his CD player and it was the first time Ren had ever heard GGD. They weren't too bad, but he could never let anybody know that he approved of them. After that show he put on about Horo listening to crap and all.  
  
'Cause I couldn't stop the world, 'cause I loved you'  
  
I couldn't stop the world, and I don't want to  
  
I couldn't stop the world, and I won't  
  
'Cause it ain't enough'  
  
Ren stood from his bed and walked to the balcony door. He opened the glass door and stepped out into the cool night. There was a light breeze which blew across Ren's face. It was actually quite soothing. Ren sighed again and looked into the night. The stars were bright tonight. The stars were a weakness of Ren, he'd loved to gaze into them, occasionally casting a wish upon them. One wish was to find love. He smiled. That was cast upon a shooting star, and it HAD come true.  
  
'You had another bad day  
  
You let me know that you just can't take it  
  
I've given up on you  
  
You live in truth and I know I can't fake it'  
  
Ren's face remained calm and giddy. He'd remembered all the times he'd shared with his love. His last birthday was the best of them all . . .  
  
"Happy sixteenth birthday Ren!" called Yoh. Ren was shocked. His friends remembered his birthday, not to mention they threw him a surprise party. Ren was speechless. "I-I," he choked on his words. Everyone was there, all bearing gifts and smiling. That was the day he confessed of his love to the one he'd loved for years.  
  
'Cause the stars you see on a dirty sidewalk  
  
And they ain't polished and new  
  
If they don't come true  
  
And I know, it's what I do  
  
Here I go'  
  
And with that Ren stepped back inside and shut the door quietly. He turned back around and headed back to his bed. His feet felt light on the wood floor.  
  
His bed was soft and comforting. The sheets were made of Chinese silk; they were a gift from his sister, Jun. The most appealing on his bed, was not what covered it, but what lay beside him. Ren laid back down and turned to face his sleeping beauty.  
  
'Cause I couldn't stop the world, 'cause I loved you  
  
I couldn't stop the world, and I don't want to  
  
I couldn't stop the world, cause it ain't enough'  
  
Ren smiled again and pressed his soft red lips to his lover's forehead. "I love you Horohoro," Ren whispered. He kissed Horo again, this time on the lips. Still, Horohoro did not wake. Ren laughed quietly. "You sleep through anything Horo." Ren closed his eyes and laid on his back, finishing the song.  
  
'I'm not too young for the world  
  
And I can't change the world  
  
Cause I don't care for the world  
  
I don't need to stop the world  
  
It don't make sense, the world'  
  
Ren lay still for only another moment before falling asleep. He dreamed of the day he first told Horo how he felt about him. He didn't change a thing, it was perfect the way it was. In the end, Horo DID stop the world, because the world was loneliness to Ren . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Stupid huh? I dunno what possessed me to write this . . . most likely that I was listening to the Goo Goo Dolls at the time . . .  
  
Stop The World lyrics were written and are property of the Goo Goo Dolls (John, Robbie, and Mike). You can find this song on the album Superstar Carwash. 


End file.
